This invention pertains to exercise devices, and more particularly, to exercise devices utilized in weight training and body building endeavors.
Various exercise devices have been utilized for enhancing muscular development. Said devices include free weights, universal machines, nautilus machines and weight training stands, racks, benches, etc. These devices are designed to firm the body musculature and/or enhance the definition and size thereof. Various weight training devices allow for the performance of certain exercises designated as the "curl" and "fly" exercises. However, some of these devices are relatively high in cost and thus not economical for home purchase. Moreover, the large size of some of these devices may not make them adaptable for home use. Thus, it is desirable to provide a device which is economical to manufacture, low in cost and effective in use so as to enhance performance of these "curl" and "fly" exercises and variations thereof.
In response thereto, I have invented exercise devices for enhancing the performance of the "fly" and "curl" exercises. These devices are relatively economical to manufacture, relatively low in cost and can be used by the home user with conventional weights. Thus, the need to purchase expensive weight machines is eliminated.
My device generally comprises an enclosure for the lower arm of the user with an associated weight clamping assembly. The clamping assembly allows for releasable insertion of weights therein. Insertion of the lower arm into the enclosure allows the user to grasp the handle and perform the "curl" or "fly" exercises with the clamped weights offering resistance to the user. The displacement of the weights relative to the hand of the user has been found to enhance muscular development afforded by these exercises.
It is therefor a general object of this invention to provide weight training devices which enhance muscular development.
Another object of this invention is to provide a weight training device, as aforesaid, which enhances the chest, shoulder and tricep muscular development.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a weight training device, as aforesaid, which enhances the forearm, latissimus and tricep muscle development.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an exercise device, as aforesaid, which precludes the need to utilize expensive weight training machines.
Another object of this invention is to provide exercise devices, as aforesaid, which are easily used in the home and with conventional weights of user-selectable poundage.
A further object of this invention is to provide exercise devices, as aforesaid, which displaces the conventional weights from the hand of the user.
A particular object of this invention is to provide exercise devices, as aforesaid, which allows for rotation of conventional weights during use so as to enhance the associated exercise.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of these inventions.